randomicityfandomcom-20200214-history
The Box
The box is a well known punishment, first implemented in Recess. It is one of the harshest punishments in existence. It is designed to psychologically frighten whoever is placed into it into being obedient servants. Victims of this infamous punishment include : *Barney (for singing I Love You just to wind up everyone) *James Woods (for blackmailing Peter Griffin) *Bob the Builder (for not being able to fix Wendy's car) *Jeff the Dick (for being selfish at his job, for trying to poison Dan and trying to manipulate Hortense) *the Little Einsteins (for crashing their Rocket ship into the Grand Canyon) *Kai-Lan (for destroying Ye-Ye's Chinese restaurant) *Plankton (for trying to steal the Krabby Patty formula too many times) *Balls Jeet (for trying to melt the North Pole) *Ferb Felcher (for saying f*ck instead of Fork during a royal dinner) *Ewford Von Stomm (for assisting Balls Jeet in his many misadventures) *Evil Milo Murphy (for cursing Good Milo Murphy with bad luck) *Evil Perry the Platypus (for trying to compromise Good Perry’s mission and cause him to lose to Doofenshmirtz) *Evil Candace (for trying to kidnap Good Candace and her brothers) *Evil Major Monogram (for trying to take the place of Good Major Monogram) *Gargamel (for trying to catch the Smurfs) *Mr. Burns (for making Homer’s life at Springfield Power Plant miserable) *Bowser (for trying to defeat Super Mario and kidnap Princess Peach) *Aloysius O’Hare (for trying to defeat The Lorax and Ted Wiggins, and for singing that the Truffula tree should die and for being behind a state sponsored program to cut down all Truffula trees) *Robbie Rotten (for trying to defeat Sportacus) *Walter the Softy (for his lying and manipulative tendencies and attempts to defeat Dennis the Menace and get him in trouble) *Sid Phillips (for trying to destroy Buzz and Woody, also for being a toy destroyer) *Randall Boggs (for trying to defeat Mike and Sulley) *Mr. Huph (for being a greedy egotistical boss and for stopping Bob saving the day as Mr. Incredible, also for threatening to fire him, and for his dislike of helping people and refusing to help said people) *Syndrome (for trying to defeat the Incredibles, also for trying to abduct Jack-Jack Parr) *Chick Hicks (for trying to cheat to win the Piston Cup and defeat Lightning McQueen, for crashing the King out of his last race, and for showing off) *Skinner (for trying to defeat Remy and Linguini, also for attempting to rape Colette Tatou) *Miles Axelrod (for trying to blow up Mater, and also for lying that he was a hybrid) *Hades (for trying to defeat Hercules) *Gaston (for trying to defeat Beauty and the Beast) *The Softies (for trying to defeat Dennis the Menace) *Caillou (for too many reasons; most importantly, existing) Hortense VERY NEARLY went into the box for breaking Dan’s heart, but she revealed she was going back to her normal Burgerphile routine and annulling her marriage to Jeremiah because he was very fat and selfish, meaning she and Dan could possibly get engaged, and so Hortense was considered too well behaved to go into the box. Characters who are good and thus don’t deserve to go to the box Unknown-4.jpeg|Bart Simpson FGuy Brian Gen2012 R3Flat.jpg|Brian Griffin FGuy Chris Gen2012 R3Flat.jpg|Chris Griffin Cleveland.png|Cleveland Brown Cleveland Jr.png|Cleveland Brown Jr. Dan.png|Dan Dennis the Menace.jpg|Dennis the Menace Glenn_Quagmire.png|Glenn Quagmire 140px-Hayley Smith.png|Hayley Smith Homer.png|Homer Simpson Horrid-henry.jpg|Horrid Henry Hortense.png|Hortense Lisa Simpson-0.png|Lisa Simpson FGuy Lois Gen2012 R3Flat.jpg|Lois Griffin 220px-Marge Simpson.png|Marge Simpson 150px-May_Anime_Artwork.png|May Mondo.jpg|Mondo Brando Peppa.jpg|Peppa Pig FGuy Peter Gen2012 R3Flat.jpg|Peter Griffin Seth MacFarlane.jpg|Seth MacFarlane Stan Smith.png|Stan Smith FGuy Stewie Gen2012 R3Flat.jpg|Stewie Griffin Character-tom-tucker.png|Tom Tucker Category:Candidates for deletion